The Unexpected Trip to London
by Tiliger
Summary: Everyone thinks that Clary and Jace shouldn't be together. Are they right? Well after Jace was stabbed with the sword, Clary and Isabelle are sent to London in order to keep Clary and Jace separated. What will happen? Will Jace go after Clary? Will old habits die hard? Will old memories ruin current ones? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Okay this story is going to be very long. I've been writing it since Thanksgiving of 2012 in a 140 page notebook and i'm starting to write in a second one. Typing it has been a struggle so I'm putting up a chapter at least once a week. Let me know what you think and what I need to improve on. :)**

"I've learned not to," Jace said, as he set aside his book.

Clary felt the words like a slap. "Isabelle was right. Oh my god! How could I be so stupid? You're going to breakup with me."

"I'm not going to breakup with you, Clary"

"Then what? You won't even talk to me, led alone, look at me."

"I don't know! I honestly don't. Just leave." He stood up. "Leave and I'll call you later."

Clary slowly backed up towards the door. "I shouldn't have come today. I shouldn't have been at Pandemonium Club that night. I shouldn't have met you or Isabelle or Alec."

"Clary—"

"Simon shouldn't be a vampire. I shouldn't know that I have a brother or a dad or that Luke is a werewolf. I shouldn't believe in the supernatural. And I shouldn't have fallen in love with you."

"Clary, just listen to me—"

"I wish I never met you!" She quickly ran from the room, knocking straight into Isabelle. "Crap, sorry."

Isabelle smoothed her wrinkled clothing. "I'm fine but obviously you aren't. What's up?"

"I did exactly what you told me not to do."

"Wore white after Labor Day?"

"Do you really want to be making jokes when I'm on the edge of tears?"

"Maybe."

"Isabelle!"

"I'm sorry!," Isabelle giggled. "Please, continue."

"I went to see Jace."

Her smile fade along with her laughter, Isabelle just looked at Clary. "What part of give it time don't you understand, Clary? Did I not tell you that he wasn't himself?"

"Yes."

Then why didn't you listen to me?"

Clary looked at her feet and slid down the wall. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks. "Because I thought that he would want to see me."

Isabelle rolled her eyes and sat next to her. "What happened this time?"

Clary sighed "You told me that the Silent Brothers wouldn't let me into see him. You were completely right and I should have listened." She had tears roll down the side of her face. "He asked me to leave and I just felt like my heart broke."

"He loves you, Clary," She said. "He would do anything for you and he always wants to be with you but now isn't a good time. It's not a good time for any of us."

"I think he wants to break up with me."

"No, he doesn't."

"I told him I wish I never had met him. I'm pretty sure he's going to break up with me now."

Isabelle got up and pulled Clary to her feet. "Believe me, he will never break up with you. He loves you too much but when Alec or I telling you to stay away, it's for the best."

"This isn't fair. I love him and he knows that I would do anything he asked except to stay away."

"He knows, I know, everyone knows but you need to learn to listen or else you are going to get yourself killed along with everyone else!"

Clary looked at Isabelle. "I never meant for anyone to get hurt at that battle."

"I know."

"Well, I guess I should just cut myself off from the supernatural all together. I mean, it's not like anyone would miss me-"

"SHUT UP! You don't understand what he's going through! He's scared," Isabelle blurted out.

"My Jace isn't afraid of things."

Isabelle sighed. "Well he's not the same Jace, now is he?"

Clary looked at her feet as they walked down the hall. "No he's not."

Isabelle sighed again as they walked to her bedroom. "He has been through a lot, especially for a Shadowhunter his age."

"Yeah, I know."

"You've been through a lot, too. I mean for a mundane."

"I'm not a mundane anymore, Isabelle."

Isabelle smiled. "No but you will always be one at heart."

Clary gave her a small smile and looked at her phone. 12:30 p.m. "I think I should probably go home, Mom and Luke should be home with the groceries by now and I don't want to cause anyone anymore trouble."

"No," Isabelle sad. "You can stay and have a sleepover with your girl best friend. I'll let you stay on one condition."

"I'm not allowed to go anywhere near Jace," Clary guessed.

"Bingo." The girls laughed and walked into Isabelle's room.

**What do you think? Anything wrong with it? Let me know. :)**

**~Tiliger**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, this is chapter 2! Please review.**_

_**~Tiliger**_

Jace watched as Clary left knowing that he shouldn't go after her. Her words kind of stung even though he knew she didn't mean them. He thought of her face as he told her to leave, her smile had broken and he realized she wasn't as tuff as he thought she was. He had never seen her look so sad. He wondered what was running through that pretty little red-head of hers.

The doors opened and in walked Alec with a torn shirt and blood runnng down his chest. Jace looked at him. "What happened to you?"

"I got attacked by a Forsaken warrior," he said as he took out his stele and drew an Iratze.

"Another one?" That was the 12 attack that week.

Alec shrugged. "Nothing I couldn't handle."

"I should be out there helping you. I mean, those Forsaken aren't going to give up that easily. They will just keep coming and coming and-"

"And I can handle it on my own, Jace." Alec lodged out on the bed next to Jace's. "Besides, you're not aloud to leave the Institute for another 2 months."

"There is no way in hell I'm waiting that long! I've already been in here for 1 month and I feel fine."

"Yeah, well, you don't get a choice, whether you feel fine or not. By the way, Isabelle caught me in the hall. She said that Clary is spening the night and that you aren't aloud anywhere near her to apologize for earlier today."

"Anything else?"

"No but I could hear Clary crying inside Isabelle's room." Alec regretted saying that.

Jace got up from his bed. "I need to go talk to her."

He began walking towards the doors but Alec stopped him before he got out. "I know that love Clary but you need to think about yourself right now and try not to put too much pressure on yourself. Remember what happened to Brother Zachariah?" He put a hand on his Parabatai then quickly took it back. "Damn it, Jace! This is exactly what I mean. You don't want to start glowing again and I'm pretty sure you don't want to hurt Clary."

"If I don't talk to her soon, I might lose her forever, Alec."

"Dramatic much?"

"That was really dramatic, wasn't it?"

"Oh, yeah." Alec looked suspiciously at Jace as they left the room and traveled the halls. "So you're really afraid of losing her?"

"Yeah, I really am."

"What happened when she came to see you?"

Jace sighed. "She thinks I'm going to breakup with her."

"Well, are you?"

"Of course not, I love her. However, at the moment, she wishes that she never met me or any of us. She blames me for Simon being a vampire."

"She doesn't mean it," Alec sighed. "I would have said the same thing if my boyfriend wouldn't talk to me or had gotten my best friend turned into a vampire."

"Way to make me feel better, Alec"

"Sorry," Alec said as he took out his phone.

"So speaking of boyfriends," Jace said as he watched Alec check for new messages. "What's going on with you and Magnus?"

"None of your business," Alec laughed, shoving his phone back in his pocket.

The boys arrived at Isabelle's room. Someone was crying on the other side of the door but somehow Jace didn't seem to notice. "I think it's only fare that you tell me what's wrong with your relationship sense I just told you what's wrong with mine."

"I'm not talking about my relationship, Jace," Alec snapped. "And I didn't force you to tell me anything."

"Not very friendly, are we now?"

"Maybe Clary was right."

"What are you talking about?"

Alec smirked. "If she didn't meet you, we wouldn't be having this conversation now."

"What are you say?" Jace restrained himself from punching Alec.

"Maybe you should breakup with her. Or even better, she breakup with you."

"That's it!" He punched Alec square in the Jaw. The boys began fighting.

Isabelle and Clary came rushing out of the room at the sound of Jace being thrown against the wall. Isabelle pulled the boys apart. "What the hell is wrong with you two?"

Alec whipped blood off his mouth. "Ask that jackass," he said, pointing to Jace.

Jace stood against the wall for support. "You were asking for it. Next time answer the question."

"Screw you." The boys broke into a fight again.

Isabelle tried pulling them apart again. "Knock it off!"

Clary looked at the boys. "Stop it!" Jace stopped fighting and looked at her. Her hair was a mess and her mascara was running down her cheeks. She stared directly at him. "What is wrong with you?"

He stood up against the wall again trying to figure out what to say but the words wouldn't come. He looked at Alec, who still sat on the floor, for help but he was as lost as Jace. Clary looked at Isabelle. "I have to go."

"Clary, stay. We need to talk about this." Isabelle moved to touch Clary's shoulder.

"I'm sorry but I can't," she said, moving away.

"Clary—"

"Let her go, Isabelle," Alec interrupted. "She just needs to cool down like any other mundane because that's all she'll ever be."

Isabelle shot her brother a murderous look. "Shut up, Alec! She's a better fighter than you! She took you down last week during training."

"I let her win!"

"Sure you did, Alec."

Jace rolled his eyes and held his head. "Both of you shut up! This is giving me a headache and I agree with Isabelle, Clary's a better fighter than you are, Alec."

"I don't need you defending me, Jace. And quit acting like I'm not here!" Clary started walking away but Jace grabbed her hand. "Let me go!"

"You know I love you and wouldn't let anything happen to you but you have to hear me out."

"Let me go!"

"I'll let you go if you stop struggling." He still had his grip on her and she kept struggling.

"Jace," Isabelle put a hand on his tense shoulder. "Calm down."

"She needs to listen—"

"Not now, Jace," Isabelle whispered in Jace's ear. "Please, not now. She doesn't need to know just yet. If you care about her, you won't say anything. Let her go."

His grip loosened and he let his hand fall to his side and he dropped to his knees. He saw Clary back away from him. Alec came up behind him. "We need to get you back to the Infirmary before mom find out I let you out."

Isabelle walked over to Clary as Alec kneeled down to try to talk to Jace. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "What has gotten in to him?"

Before Isabelle could answer Alec grabbed his sister by the wrist. "He's glowing again!"

Isabelle looked at Jace. "Jace?" He could hear them calling his name and saying other things but he couldn't move. "What are we going to do?"

"I'll try to move him." Alec touched Jace's shoulder and all of a sudden Alec burst back and hit the wall.

"Alec!"

"I'm f-fine! Get Clary out of here!"

She turned towards Clary. "Go in my room and stay there. I'll be there once I get Jace to the Infirmary."

"What's wrong with Jace?" Clary tried to push past Isabelle as she was being pushed into the room.

"Please, Clary, for Jace." Clary went into the room. Isabelle took her key out of her pocket and locked the door. She put her key away. She turned to Alec. "Are you okay?

"Just call mom and hurry!"

Isabelle flipped out her phone. "Mom? Yeah, I know you're busy but- no, mom! It's important! No! It's not about shoes or hair or makeup or clothes. It's about- No it's not about Simon either. It's- Yeah, I realize I'm interrupting your meeting with the Silent Brothers. But Jace- I love how once I mention Jace you're interested. No, I'm not talking back." She was silent for a few minutes. "No, but she saw the whole thing. Yup. Ten minutes but mom- no, Alec got hurt and Jace won't move. Just reschedule with them. They're immortal, it's not like they don't have enough time. Okay, five minutes. Bye." She walked over to Jace and looked into his eyes. "It's going to be okay, Jace."

_**So what do you think? Let me know. I'll update next week. :)**_

_**~Tiliger**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I am so so sorry for not updating this sooner. I've been busy with my other fanfiction and with my homework. Here is chapter 3.**_

_**~Tiliger**_

Clary sat on Isabelle's bed. It had been an hour since Jace shocked Alec. Or at least she thought Alec got shocked by Jace. Isabelle opened the door and walked in. Clary looked at her. "Are you okay?"

Isabelle sighed. "I don't know yet."

"Why? What happened?

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"What about Jace?"

"He's fine"

"Are you sure?"

Isabelle looked away from Clary. "Yeah."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not and why on earth would I need to lie to you?"

"I don't know."

"No one ever lies to you. They just don't say the whole truth."

Clary sighed. "My mom _did _lie to me, though. I thought my dad died before I was born. I thought that there was no such thing as the supernatural. Everything I have ever known has been a lie, Isabelle." Clary took a deep breath. "Jace lies to me constantly and so does everyone else."

"No," Isabelle said. "You mom lied to protect you. Jace doesn't lie to you! He protets you but he doesn't lie. He's better than that, Clary. I thought you knew that?"

"I guess it's just hard. I mean i have my reasons not to trust people."

"I know you do."

"So, is he awake yet," Clary asked hopefully.

"When I left the Infirmary, he was still unconscious."

"He was?"

"Yeah" The girls walked out of the room and down the hall. "I promise that I will tell you if something is seriously wrong but you should probably go home and get some rest."

Clary signed and nodded. "How's Alec?"

"I'm fine." The girls turned and to see Alec walking up behind them. "The question is, are you?"

"If by okay you mean my heart is shattered into a million pieces and it will never be whole again, then yeah, I'm okay."

"Clary," Isabelle said. "Jace isn't—"

"Jace isn't right, I know!" Clary sighed and took a deep breath. "I just feel like he's trying to avoid me. He tends to fade away. And every time he's not mad at me or anyone else, he's always kissing me. Our relationship isn't even a relationship anymore."

"Believe me, I know how you feel, Clary." Alec kind of laughed. "Only thing is that I don't have a boyfriend anymore."

Clary laughed but again sighed. "But you at least knew stuff about Magnus. Jace refuses to tell me anything about himself."

"Don't worry, we're his brother and sister and he won't tell us a thing."

"True."

"If it makes you feel any better the only person in our family that knew anything about him was Max," Alec said

"That doesn't help at all."

Isabelle sighed. "You get use to it, Clary. You might not like it but it gets easier."

The three teens walked to the front doors of the Institute. Clary looked to Alec. "So Jace will be okay, right? How is he?"

"Stable. He keeps mumbling about something and he's conscious."

"That's good."

"Yeah, it's funny watching mom try to talk to him."

Isabelle laughed. "Why?"

"Because when she leaves the room, Jace is fine. He looked at me and asked if she was gone."

"Classic Jace."

_**I know its short but I'll update sometime this week. Sorry again for the wait. Review!**_

_**~Tiliger**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.**_

_**~Tiliger**_

"Give it a few days," Isabelle yelled as Clary ran down the steps. "Maybe we'll have a sleepover tomorrow night!"

Clary turned around and smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that. Text you later."

The Lightwood siblings watched as Clary got in a cab and drove away. Isabelle shut the doors and turned to her older brother. "Is he really okay?"

Alec sighed but nodded. "Yeah, he's okay."

"What did the Silent brothers say?"

"What didn't they say is a better question to ask."

"Okay, what didn't they say?"

Alec sat there for a minute. "Never mind the other question was easier."

Isabelle smacked him in the back of the head. "What did the Silent Brothers say?"

"They think we should keep Clary and Jace apart." He was rubbing the back of his head. "Ouch."

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"Hell if I know. Jace already broke 3 windows."

"3?"

Alec sighed. "Let's just say it got messy really fast."

"What happened?"

"Mom sedated him and tied him down." Alec and Isabelle arrived in the kitchen. He looked out the window. "He is a complete mess without her, Iz. He wasn't kidding when he told us that."

"Like you are without Magnus?"

Alec stayed silent.

Isabelle sighed. "You need to talk to him."

"Actually, no, I don't."

Isabelle sighed. "Fine, don't then. I don't really care. Just get your act together and move on."

Alec laughed. "Yeah, like that's easy."

"What are you going to do about it, then?"

"Ignore the subject until I die." Alec looked at his sister. "Getting back to the Clary/Jace situation—"

"Clary slash Jace? Just say Clace. It's easier."

"Clace? You have got to be kidding me?"

Isabelle shrugged. "Simon called them that last week."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Anyways, they are both crumbling without each other." Isabelle shot him a look. "Don't look at me like that, you know I'm right."

"I know but what are we suppose to do? There is no way Clary will stay away."

"Jace will end up getting out."

Isabelle kind of laughed. "He always does."

"Yeah, I know."

"So what are we going to do about it?"

"I have an idea but Clary is not going to like it. Neither will Jace."

"What is it?"

Alec looked in the fridge and smiled to himself. "Order a pizza and check on Jace for me and I'll think about tell you."

_**It's short but I will be updating IN A FEW MINUTES. Meaning 6:30pm. Stay tuned and review! **_

_**~Tiliger**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay I lied. I'm posting it about 18 minutes early. It was already typed and I just had to edit it.**_

_**~Tiliger**_

Isabelle turned the corner to face the doors of the infirmary around 8 o'clock in the evening. She slowly pushed open the doors. Jace was awake but didn't notice Isabelle walk in. He was focused on the duck someone placed on his chest.

"Someone get this god forsaken thing off me," he yelled.

Isabelle laughed as she approached him. "Hey, Jace."

"Move the duck."

"What? I don't get a 'hey how are you, Iz' or a 'hey sis?'"

"No you don't."

"Maybe I might just leave the duck there then."

"Move the stupid duck!"

"What's the magic word?"

"Please move the stupid duck?"

"Wow I didn't think please was in your vocabulary, Jace. I bet its the duck."

"Isabelle, just move the duck."

"But it is so soft and cute."

"I don't care," Jace said, "if it's the fluffiest duck in the world, it's still evil, so move it!"

She laughed and took the duck in her arms. "Magnus Bane decided to pay you a visit, I take it?"

"Yes, now can you please untie me?"

"I can't, Jace. You know that."

He sighed. "Alec told you about what the Silent Brothers said?"

"Yeah, he did. I'm sorry Jace."

"No you're not." He looked at Isabelle. "Does Clary know yet?"

Isabelle shook her head. "No. I couldn't bring myself to tell her yet. Just worry about yourself for once, Jace. You don't need to worry about Clary; she's stronger than we all give her credit for. "

"I can't. I have to worry about her."

"Of course you do."

"Please, Isabelle," he begged. "Please don't keep us apart. I can't think straight without Clary."

"You don't think straight period," She snapped. "Ever sense you met her, you have been taking the stupidest risks. You went into a hotel full of vampires without Alec and you took on a pack of werewolves by yourself because of her! You almost got yourself killed on purpose because you thought she was your sister!"

"And your point would be?"

"You might be in love with Clary but that doesn't mean you have to give your life for her," Isabelle said. "I will not let you ruin your life because of her."

"It's my life!"

"Your life is part of mine and Alec's," Isabelle yelled. "I can live with you hating me but not with you dead because I cannot lose another brother! I don't think I could handle another funeral and its bad enough that dad won't come back."

"Awww," Jace laughed. "I didn't know I had that big of an impact on you guys."

"Don't you dare laugh about this, Jace! Our family is falling apart and you don't even care!" Isabelle said.

"It's not my family!"

"Jace—"

"My parents are dead! My grandmother was killed right in front me! I have no family!"

Isabelle just stared at him. His face was red with anger and he also broke the straps that bonded him to the bed. He was standing. "I am not family, Isabelle."

She felt the tears start rolling down her face. "I love you like a brother. You've been here since you were ten and we have always treated you like a Lightwood. Alec loves you, Mom loves you, Max loved you and you're standing here telling me that we aren't your family?"

He said nothing.

"Good to know. Screw you, Jace! I thought you were better than this."

"I'm sorry, Isabelle."

"No you're not! You say you're sorry but you're not. You never mean it! I've known you for seven years and not once have you actually meant it when you said sorry."

"Isabelle—"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you don't want to be part of this family. I'm sorry that your real family is dead but we love you here. And I just can't..." she broke off. Tears were threatening to roll down her cheeks, she sat on the cold concrete floor.

Jace sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "I love you and Alec and I truly am sorry for how I've been acting but it's hard sitting here day after day wondering what it would be like if my family didn't die. It's just that you guys don't know what it's like to lose everything. We loss Max together and I know that you know what it's like to lose someone important to you but I lost everyone. It's just so hard to think you're one person then another and then another."

"Jace, I'm sorry about everything." She sighed. "And you know if I could get mom to let you leave, I would but there's no winning with her. And this whole situation is out of my hands."

"Not if you try to talk—"

"Jace—"

"Please, Isabelle. Just try talking to her."

Isabelle stood up. "No."

"Isabelle—"

"I said no, Jonathan!" Isabelle froze.

"Jonathan," Jace repeated.

_Jonathan. _She never called Jace that. No one ever call Jace Jonathan, not even when he was in trouble with the Clave or, worse, her mother. She quickly looked away from Jace. "I ordered a pizza. I'll have Alec bring you some."

"Isabelle?"

"I, uh, I should go call Clary."

"Isabelle, please."

"What?"

"I really am sorry."

"You know I hear you saying it, yet I'm having a really hard time believing it." With that said, Isabelle quickly scurried out of the room with the duck in her arms.

_**So how was it? I'll post maybe on Monday. I should be done with summer homework by then. Until then my lovelies. **_

_**~Tiliger**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry I didn't post this yesterday. I totally forgot that I had to edit and by the time I remember, I had a headache from doing my summer homework. Still have finished it yet. Anyways, if you read my other fanfiction, **__**It No Longer Matters,**__** most of you know who Laney Highscar is. THIS IS NOT A SPIN OFF OF THAT FANFICION. I just added her in a little part. Enjoy.**_

_**~Tiliger**_

A day later Clary lay on her bedroom floor with her sketch book. She was drawing a random pair of eyes. They were a bright hazel that was more green than brown. She then sketched the face. The face had a round nose, a heart shape face, and medium-sized lips. The hair was a brownish-red and was pretty long. She sketched the body last. When Clary finished, she admired her work.

The girl was petite. She was around 5 foot 1 but she looked to be about 15. She was wearing skinny jeans and with holes in them, converse, and a cute half shirt with tigers on it. She wore a black undershirt underneath it. The girl was hugging a book to her chest and she was smiling. Laney Highscar. Clary had only met her once and that was last year. She was a unique girl, which-

Clary's thoughts were cut short by her phone ringing. She abandoned her spot on the floor and grabbed her phone from her desk. "Hello?"

"Hey, Clary, it's Isabelle."

"Hey, whats up?"

Isabelle sighed. "I, uh, have some news."

"What is it," Clary asked, climbing out of her window on the fire escape.

"Promise you wont freak?"

"Just tell e, Isabelle."

"Not until you promise."

"Fine I promise."

Clary heard her sigh again. "You and Jace aren't allowed to see each other. Jace can't see you and you can't see Jace."

"This is a joke, right?"

"I'm so sorry, Clary. The Silent Brothers think it's for the best," Isabelle said.

_The best? _"Is it what the Silent Brothers think or what Jace wants?"

"Please get it through your head that Jace isn't going to breakup with you."

"Yes he is, Isabelle! He doesn't talk to me. He doesn't look at me. It's my fault he's stuck in the Institute! And I don't want you telling me it's not my fault!"

She heard Isabelle sigh. "You are not the reason and it is not your fault. The Silent Bothers just want to see what will happen if we keep you separate for a while."

"How long is a while? One week? Three weeks? Three months?"

"You're overreacting to this whole thing."

"Sure I am."

Clary heard Isabelle make an annoyed sound. "You always overreact when it comes to him, Clary."

She had somehow ended up on the roof of Luke's apartment. She seemed to end up there a lot lately. Clary could see a lot of the city from up there. "Yeah, I know."

"It's not going to be that bad. You can still come and hang out with me in the Institute."

"If I'm lucky, you know how my mom is," Clary said rolling her eyes. "I got a lecture last night when I said that we were going to have a sleep over sometime this week. There was a lot of yelling."

"Why?"

"My mom doesn't like Jace and she still thinks that I shouldn't be spending the night at the Institute."

"Still? There's no winning with that woman, is there?"

Clary laughed as she walked along the edge. "Not that I'm aware of."

"Changing the subject for a few minutes how's Simon? I haven't talked to him since last week."

"He's fine. I talked to him a last night and he would shut up about how he missed you. It was like 'Oh, my sweet, sweet Isabelle. I miss her so.'"

Clary heard Isabelle giggle but she then sighed. "I can see why he likes you so much."

"He doesn't like me the way he likes you," Clary said, as she sat on the edge of the building, overlooking the city. "But I am his best friend in the whole entire world," she joked.

"Wow," she laughed.

"Clary, your mom is looking for you." Clary turned around and found Luke on the fire escape ladder.

She covered the phone. "Give me a minute." Luke nodded and disappeared down the ladder. "Sorry but I got to go. Luke said my mom is looking for me, probably to give me another lecture."

"Sounds like fun," Isabelle said sarcastically.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Call Simon, I think he's having Isabelle Lightwood withdraw."

Isabelle laughed and Clary smiled. "I'll talk to you later."

Clary snapped the phone shut and climbed back down the ladder. She went into her room.

"She looks a lot like her aunt," Luke said looking at the sketch of the Highscar girl. "When did you meet her?"

"Last year."

Luke nodded and set the sketch book on the desk. "We better get in the kitchen before your mom gets mad."

Luke opened the door for Clary and she walked out, he followed her to the kitchen. Jocelyn was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee sitting next to her and a laptop in front of her. There were maps everywhere. Some were on the counters, some on the table, some pinned up on the wall, and some were even on the floor. It looked like an atlas threw up.

Clary sat on the stool at the counter. "I didn't hear you guys come in. How was the bridal shop?"

Luke made a face. "There was too much white in there, I felt like I was going to a funeral. I'm glad your dress isn't white," he said to Jocelyn.

Jocelyn just shook her head. "It was fine. The venue is all set for Friday and all the alterations are done on my dress. You, however, have your last fitting at 3."

Clary hated her dress fittings. The woman always stuck her with pins, on accident of course but still. "Can Isabelle come with?"

"I don't care. So how's Jace?"

"Fine, I guess," Clary said.

"How are you?"

"I've had better days."

Clary saw Luke glance at Jocelyn with an annoyed look on his face. "Quite stalling, Jocelyn."

"I'm not stalling," she protested.

"Yes you are."

"Fine," Jocelyn sighed and looked at her daughter. "Luke, Maryse, and I have been talking about everything that's been happening. We heard about you and Jace being separated for a while and we also think that it's for the best."

Clary stood up. "I don't need to hear this right now, mom."

"You don't even know what we're going to say, Clary."

"Yes I do. You think that this is a great opportunity to make me hate Jace! You've always hated him because he reminds you of Valentine but Jace is nothing like him. Jace is sweet and caring and loves me and I love him."

"I know you will never hate Jace and I know that he loves you but I do not care for that boy. He brought you into the world I tried to escape." Jocelyn inhaled and exhaled. "I don't want to talk about the reasons I don't like your boyfriend right now." She looked at Luke. "You can tell her."

Luke stood up and went to the fridge and got a coke out. "Well after talking to Maryse, we decide that it would be best if you left New York for a while."

"We're moving?!"

Luke looked at Jocelyn and then back at Clary. "No, you're moving."

Clary slowly sank into her chair again and looked at her mother. Jocelyn stood up and walked over by Luke. "You won't be alone. Maryse thinks it would be a good idea to send Isabelle away, too. So she'll be going with you."

"Where are we going," Clary asked. She glared at her mother.

Luke grabbed a map off the table and walked over to the counter. He turned Clary's chair around. "We narrowed it down to three places." He spread the map out. "Idris is the ideal place but Sebastian knows how to get in so that one is kind of out. Paris is supposed to be nice but—"

"Not Paris," Clary interrupted. She didn't want to go back to Paris without Jace.

Luke gave her a wary look. "Okay then. Well the other place is the Institute in London. I know the family that runs it and they said they would be happy to have you girls there."

She glanced over at her mom who had walked into the kitchen to start dinner. "Do you know them, mom?"

"The Carstairs," Jocelyn asked. "They were old family friends. The Fairchilds and Carstairs go way back."

Clary nodded. "I take it you already told Simon, Luke?"

"Yes and he said." Luke pulled up his email on the laptop in front of Jocelyn. "'Dear Luke, It's not a terrible idea but I don't like it. I mean, it's a great idea although I think you're forgetting something. Sebastian is still out there and it's very risky. The girls will be better off away from New York and its stress. Tell Clary to call me later so we can talk about it. I'll tell her and Isabelle where they're going. Its better coming from me then it is from you. Talk to you later. ~Vampire Mojo, out.'" Luke looked at Clary. "He takes that vampire thing way to serious."

Clary was too upset to laugh. "Can I go to the Institute and have a sleepover with Isabelle?"

"Fine, just don't forget about you fitting tomorrow."

* * *

"This is unbelievable," Isabelle exclaimed. Clary had watched as Maryse told Isabelle about the situation and Alec's plan. An hour later the girls were in Isabelle's bedroom. Clary sat at the head of the bed and Isabelle laid across the middle. "By the angel, this is the worst idea Alec has ever come up with."

"I can't believe that it was his idea. My mom said that it was hers and your mom's."

Isabelle sighed. "Well it wasn't. Out of all the ideas we could have come up with to keep you two separated and he comes up with this one."

"No offence, but I really don't like your brother."

"I don't either," she laughed. "Mom thought it was a great idea. She's been a bit better with him sense dad left and she still thinks Alec is the smartest of us two."

"Honestly, Max was smarter than the both of you," Clary teased.

Isabelle laughed. "Thanks, Fray. So do you know what hell they're shipping us to?"

Clary sighed. "No, Luke wouldn't tell me. Simon was supposed to tell us together but I haven't talked to him about it yet. And, frankly, I'm pissed at him for not telling me when I called him earlier."

Isabelle sat up on the bed and looked at Clary. "How about you call him?"

"You do it."

"You're his best friend."

"And you're his girlfriend," Clary said.

Isabelle took her phone out and dialed the number. "Speaker," she suggested.

It went straight to voice mail.

"I hate him," Clary said.

Isabelle giggled and looked at her phone. "He's in the sanctuary."

The girls got up and left Isabelle's room.

"I thought no one ever went in the sanctuary," Clary said.

"We usually don't but I redecorated it last month while everyone was all frantic. It looks so much better without all the dust."

Isabelle and Clary walked into the room together.

It was completely redone. The walls were black with red trimming and the floors had red carpeting. A flat screen TV hung on a wall with an Xbox at its side. And directly in front of it was a huge black and red leather couch with Simon sitting in the very middle. He had a controller in his hands and his eyes focused on the screen.

Isabelle laughed and ran over to her boyfriend. Clary hung back and stood awkwardly by the door. She usually would have run up to Simon, too but not that day.

"Hey, babe," Simon said as Isabelle kissed him on the cheek. He put the game on pause and looked at her. "Wow you got even prettier."

Isabelle giggled and sat down next to him. "Stop it."

"Clary, I know you're over by the door," he said. "Get over here."

Clary made her way over to the couch and sat as far away from Simon and Isabelle as she could. She crossed her arms. "Hi, Simon."

"I take it you're pissed at me?"

"I wasn't until I found out that you knew about this whole thing for what, two or three weeks? You knew about it when I talked to you yesterday and you said nothing. I think I have the right to be a bit pissed, Lewis."

Isabelle looked at the floor but Simon looked at Clary. "You're right, you do have that right but Luke wouldn't let me say anything."

Clary rolled her eyes. "Everyone keeps saying that someone won't let them say something. Well guess what? You have the freedom of speech so you could have told me but you didn't! You left me in the dark, Simon!"

"No I didn't, it was just for a short period of time."

"Whatever, at least I wasn't alone in the dark," Clary said as she looked at Isabelle.

Isabelle looked up at Clary. "Actually, I found out yesterday…"

"And you didn't tell me either. I feel like I'm in the darkest corner of the dark right now."

Isabelle stood up. "You don't get to be mad at me! I didn't come up with this stupid ass idea, I wasn't the one who wanted to keep you and Jace separated, and I wasn't the one who decided when everyone found out. So you have no right to be mad at me, Clary!"

Clary looked at the floor.

"I give up," Isabelle stomped out of the room.

"Did you tell her?"

"No, I was supposed to tell you girls together but apparently Alec can't shut up about how he came up with the idea. So don't be mad at her."

"I'm not mad at her; I'm just upset that I got left in the dark by myself."

"You're not alone. Jace doesn't know yet and I don't want to be the one to tell him like Alec originally planned. He already hates me enough."

"When were you going to tell him?"

"I'm supposed to tell him on Saturday but I'm a vampire and I can't go in the Infirmary, so I win," Simon laughed.

"So when do we leave?"

"Saturday, you have the 4:30am flight to London."

Clary sighed. "I only have three days left in New York?"

Simon slowly nodded.

Clary stood up and looked toward the doorway. Isabelle was there watching them. "I'm sorry, Isabelle."

"I know. Just know that you're not completely alone."

"I do have one more question, though."

"And what would that be," Isabelle asked as she walked further into the room.

"Do I get to say goodbye to Jace?"

Isabelle looked at Simon and then back to Clary. "I'll talk to my mom about the wedding. I know you and Jace were suppose to go together so I'll see what I can do but I dont know whats going to happen."

"How long will we be gone for?"

"About a year," Isabelle calmly said.

Clary let tears roll down her face. "What about Jace?"

"Alec will send updates once a week."

Simon walked over to clary and wiped the tears away. "Don't worry, Clary. Jace will be fine so wipe away those tears. Think of this as a fresh start," he said as he hugged her.

"I don't want a fresh start. I want Sebastian to rot in hell for this. He ruined everything." She started crying hard into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She punched him in the arm. "Quit making Doctor Who references while I'm crying."

Simon laughed and hugged her tighter.

_**DO you get the Doctor Who reference? If so message me. I enjoy meeting my fellow whovians! And because this chapter is longer, I wont be updating for at least a week or more. Review! BTW I edited the part where isabelle said she'd talk to her mom. **_

_**~Tiliger**_


	7. Chapter 7

Midnight came and went and it was already 4 o'clock in the morning. Isabelle Lightwood lay wide awake in her room, staring up at her black ceiling. Her hair was fanned out on her pillow and she was wearing yoga-shorts and a t-shirt of Simon's. She looked over at Clary, who was sound asleep nest to her. She was wearing Jace's t-shirt. Isabelle found it funny how both of them were wearing their boyfriend's shirts. She felt bad though, she could freely talk to Simon where Clary couldn't freely talk to Jace.

Isabelle sighed and got up. She put her hair up in a bun and opened her bedroom door slowly so she wouldn't wake Clary up. She then walked down the hall to the library where she peaked through the door to find Maryse sitting at the desk with papers everywhere. There was a fire going in the fireplace. Why they had a fire-place in the library, she would never know.

"Mom," Isabelle said as she made her presences known.

"Isabelle, what are you doing up," Maryse asked, looking up from her paper work. "It's 4 o'clock in the morning."

"I, uh, couldn't sleep, too much on my mind, I guess."

"What about Clary?"

"She fell asleep an hour ago."

Isabelle watched as Maryse put all the papers in a folder. "What are you going, mom?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Isabelle, please leave. I need to get some things done and you should be in bed."

"I actually have a question for you."

"Can it wait till morning?"

"No, it's the reason I can't sleep."

Maryse stood up and threw the folder into the fire. Isabelle wondered what was in it. "Fine what's your question?"

"Can Jace go to the wedding on Friday?"

Her mother didn't look at her. "No."

"Mom," Isabelle begged. "You promised he could go."

"That was before all of this happened," Maryse said. Her back was turned to Isabelle and she was staring intensely into the fire.

"No one got hurt. Alec had a minor burn that disappeared easily, Clary doesn't suspect anything, and Jace is Jace."

Maryse rolled her eyes. "Isabelle, it's not my decision. The Silent Brothers—"

"Gave you a choice," she said, cutting off her mother. "Just because the Silent Brothers think something is for the best, doesn't mean you have to listen to them."

"Isabelle," her mother started.

"He's your son, not theirs."

"I am only doing what's best for him, Isabelle. I am protecting him," she said turning around to face her daughter.

"Protecting him from what, himself? Keeping him locked in the Institute is not protecting him! Besides, you promised him that he could go to the wedding if the Silent Brothers approved. Before they left today, I asked Brother Zachariah if he would be able to go and he said yes," she said.

"Jace doesn't need to go to a four-hour wedding; I don't care what the Silent Brothers have to say."

"Nothing is going to happen in four hours, mom!"

"I seem to recall the incident that took place this afternoon happened within 10 minutes," Maryse said

Isabelle looked at her mother. "You know that that's not fair. Brother Zachariah was poking at him earlier. You know how Jace gets when one of them are around him."

Maryse shot daggers at her daughter. Isabelle saw the annoyance in her eyes. "That has nothing to do with it, Isabelle! I poked at him and he burned up, Magnus annoyed him and he burned up, you woke him up and he burned, and Alec drew a healing rune on him and he burned! He has no control over it."

"Yes he does," she exclaimed. "Whenever he's near Clary, he seems to be able to control it better. He had an argument with her and nothing happened. He didn't lose control until all of us started arguing about him getting back to the Infirmary."

"But that doesn't explain why he started burning when you or Alec were alone with him, Isabelle."

"Who cares if it doesn't explain anything? We leave in less than 72 hours, mom, she just wants to dance with her boyfriend at her mother's wedding."

"No, Isabelle!"

Isabelle crossed her arms. "Maybe she wants to forget about everything that's happened and just pretend that she's happy. Did you ever think about that?"

"Jace doesn't need to go to a wedding right now, no one does, not with everything going on."

"Hell, I think Jocelyn is crazy for wanting to have her wedding but maybe she thought it would distract everyone for a while and maybe everyone could be happy."

"A wedding isn't what we need," Maryse said, turning away from her daughter.

"Even if it brings dad back for one day?"

She said nothing.

Isabelle threw her hands up in surrender. "Fine, be stubborn. I don't care anymore, but Jace will be at the wedding you can count on that." She left the library and went into the hall.

In three two one…. "Isabelle, wait."

"What," she asked.

"If I let him go, you have to promise me that you, Clary, or Alec will tell Jace about going to London."

Isabelle smiled. "Deal." She started taking off down the hall when her mother called her name.

"Make sure," Maryse said, "that you convince him that it's for his own good."

Isabelle's smile faded and she nodded. She started down the hall again, ideas racing around in her head.

_**I'll update sometime this weekend or sometime next week. Until then,**_

_**~Tiliger**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**This is the dress the bridesmaid dress are based off. (The shorter one)**_

_** albu_254441436_00/1. **_

_**and this is the hair style**_

_** chat/p/7557094_ **_

_**Tiliger**_

Wednesday quickly turned to Friday and with that came the Wedding. Clary found herself staring at her dress on the hanger in front of her. It was beautiful. The dress was a mocha two-toned satin color with a black satin strap that went around her waist. It had a one shoulder strap that was the same color as the dress. And her heals were clear and 5 inches tall.

"Clary," Isabelle called from the other side of the bathroom door. "Hurry up, I need to do your hair and make-up before your mom goes bridezilla on us!"

"I'm coming, I just need to put my dress on," she called.

Clary quickly put her maid-of-honor dress and heals on and opened the bathroom door to go into Isabelle's room. Isabelle was a bridesmaid and was wearing the same dress as Clary. Her hair was already up in her elegant twist with a sparkly bobby pin holding her bangs back. Her hair was curly and her make-up was darker than the dress. She looked amazing.

"What took you so long, you've been in there for 20 minutes," Isabelle asked her.

"I was just intrigued by the dress."

"Intrigued?"

Clary shrugged. "You look really pretty, Isabelle."

"Thanks, I've been debating on whether or not I like lighter colors like this."

"You look good in whatever you wear. So how did you convince my mom to let you wear 7 inch heals?"

"Easily, I just told her that it was my motto and she didn't argue." Isabelle pulled out the chair that was part of her vanity. She motioned Clary over. "Sit so I can do your hair and make-up. The wedding starts in an hour, we don't want to be late."

Clary walked over to the chair and sat down. Isabelle began pulling at her hair and putting it up. Bobby pins were everywhere and so was the smell of hair spray. After Isabelle finished, she turned Clary towards her and began working on her make-up."

"Isabelle," Clary said, keeping her eyes closed while Isabelle put eyeliner on the top lid. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Is Jace able to come?"

She heard Isabelle sigh. "Open your eyes."

Clary did. "I just thought I would ask because you didn't tell me yesterday like you promised you would."

"I did ask, Clary, but you know my mom. She's like your mom but mine has black hair. They're both stubborn and just won't budge," she said grabbing the glitter. "Close your eyes."

She did. "So it's a no?"

"It's a no," Isabelle said in a whisper.

_**Really short! I know I know! I had writers block again because this part was not originally in my fanfiction and neither is the wedding part! And did you notice that Isabelle lied to Clary? I'll update sometime this week or on friday night. Till then**_

_**~Tiliger**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry it's late! I've had more homework than expected. Anyways I'll try to update sometime this week.**_

_**~Tiliger**_

As the hour slowly approached, everyone grew more restless. Jocelyn walked back and forth, Isabelle and Maia talked to their boyfriends through the opening in the door, and Clary sat on the bench. She didn't know how to feel about the wedding. She loved the fact that Luke and Jocelyn were finally getting married but something about having the wedding now just didn't click. IT was a wedding that no one really wanted to go to; even the bride and groom didn't want to be there. It was the wedding of the war.

She looked at her phone and flipped through some pictures. There were hundreds of them of her and Jace. It was always so hard to get him to take pictures just him because he refused to take one of just him. He hated pictures but she knew he did it for her. Every once in a while she would get a picture of him without him knowing. Those were her favorite kind of pictures. He always looked so distant in them and it was beautiful. It was moments like those where she wished she had her sketch pad.

"Clary," Jocelyn called from across the room. "Come here."

Clary got up from her spot on the bench and walked over to her mom. "Yes?"

"How much longer?"

"About 5 minutes, mom. Stop worrying and be excited! You're getting married."

Jocelyn sighed and sat on a chair that was set up for her. "I just feel like we're making a mistake with this wedding. I mean, maybe we should have waited till Jonathan was caught."

Clary kneeled down and looked up at her mother. "Sebastian will be caught eventually, mom, but if you would have waited then you wouldn't be getting married at all."

"Maybe I should have listened to Maryse and called off the wedding."

"Are you crazy," Isabelle asked as her and Maia joined them in the corner. "You put so much work into this wedding."

"But maybe—"

"My mom wasn't right, Jocelyn. She's just really stressed about Jace and dad. She has more on her plate than she can handle." She looked down at her feet.

"But," Maia chimed in, "this is a perfect distraction. I mean, we can forget about everything if we want because this is supposed to be a happy day. Nothing should ruin it."

All of them giggled and smiled.

Clary smiled the biggest. Maybe everything was going to be fine. Maybe she would get to say goodbye to Jace before she left or maybe they could skype all the time. It was going to be a long year but they would get through it. They always got through tough times because their love was that strong. Besides it was just 1 year. How could it get any worse?

The music then started and everyone rushed to their spots on both sides of the door. The double doors opened and Jordan, wearing a black shirt that was unbuttoned towards the top and black dress pants, held his hand out to Maia who took it, smiling and all. They looked like such a cute couple. They got half way down the aisle when Simon, wearing the same thing as Jordan, stuck his arm out for Isabelle. She laughed and whispered something in his ear that made him laugh and he kissed her on the cheek. They truly looked happy for once.

Clary was prepared to walk down the aisle by herself when someone stuck their arm out for her. She looked up and saw Jace, wearing the same thing as the other two boys, smiling his perfect smile. She quickly took his arm and they began to walk.

"What are you doing here, Jace," she asked in a whisper, though she wasn't complaining.

"I came to be in a wedding," he replied.

She looked up at him to find him already looking at her with eyes that shined as gold as the sun. He leaned in and whispered into her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed her on the cheek and turned his head back towards the front. He looked like he wanted to say more but held his tongue. His eyes looked sad as if he knew what was going to happen. Like he knew that Clary would be leaving him in less than 12 hours. She wanted to say something but knew that it wasnt the time nor place. For now she was going to enjoy their short time together. She would make sure not to waste that time.

_**How was it? Good or bad? Let me know and review! I'll post sometime this week or this weekend!**_

_**~Tiliger**_


	10. Chapter 10

**ITS BEEN A WHILE GUYS! I KNOW A LOT OF PEOPLE UNFOLLOWED THE STORY BECAUSE I HAVENT UPDATED BU I THINK IM GETTING BACK ON TRACK! ENJOY!**

**~TILIGER**

"And by the power vested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride, Lucian," Magnus said with a wink. Laughter filled the room. Clary looked out at the people in the pews. Although everyone was laughing, half of them didn't understand what was happening.

Clary looked at Simon who rolled his eyes and made an annoyed face. _I'm done explaining to these people, _he mouthed to her. They had been interrupting the wedding just to explain to the guests what was happening. Clary was getting annoyed from it and from the looks of it, so was everyone else.

She shrugged and giggled a bit. "Before Luke and my mom become husband and wife," Clary said as she explained what was going on for the billionth time that day. "They kiss to make it official, though you don't always need too. It's a mundane tradition."

"And one more thing," Simon said, chiming in for the billionth time. "If you have any more questions about this lovely mundane wedding, please wait until we get to the reception part of the wedding." He got a lot of weird looks. "Reception is another word for after party, guys. I know you're shadowhunters and downworlders but seriously."

A few people laughed but others looked offended. Jocelyn and Luke laughed and kissed and everyone clapped. They ran down the aisle and out the double doors. Everyone hung around for a few minutes before leaving their spots to head to the reception.

Simon sat down on the steps and rubbed his temples. "Oh my god, I thought that would never end."

Clary laughed and sat next to him. "I'm just glad Luke and my mom are finally married. They can be happy."

"You know, I use dream that that'd be us one day. You and me; you looking beautiful and me looking as handsome as ever," he said, slicking his hair back.

"That's not your dream anymore, is it," she asked.

"No," he said, looking towards Isabelle who smiled at Simon. "Not anymore."

She smiled. "We both have new dreams now."

"Yeah, we do," he said standing up. He offered Clary a hand. "We better go be with our new dreams."

Clary smiled and took his hand. Together they walked over to the group of teenagers standing by the doors.

"You guys ready yet," Jordan asked. "I'm hungry."

Maia rolled her eyes. "You're always hungry, Jordan."

He smiled and put his arm around her. "Yeah, for you."

She laughed a little. "Come on, we better get there before Jocelyn and Luke do."

All of the teenagers walked out of the church and down the street to the venue. Jace and Alec lead the group while they whispered and glanced backwards at the rest of the teens, Jordan and Maia fell behind them talking about Grand Theft Auto, Simon and Isabelle held hands and were being all cute, and then there was Clary. She was left alone and she wasn't even in the big group. She didn't want to be. She knew the deal Isabelle made with her mom. Someone had to tell Jace about the long year ahead of them. That someone was going to be Clary.

"Why aren't you by Jace," Isabelle asked as she and Simon waited for her to catch up. "I didn't have a huge argument with my mom for no reason, you know?"

Clary shrugged. "You can tell him that. I don't know what to say to him."

"I don't think he knows what to say to you either," Simon pointed out. "And from the looks of it, Jace looks like he really wants to be back here with you instead of up front with Alec."

She looked towards Jace, who was already observing her. His eyes looked sad. He tried saying something but Alec snapped at him.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You know what you have to do, right," Isabelle asked her.

She nodded, though she didn't want to.

* * *

Jace had disappeared with Alec when they had arrived so no one could tell Clary where he went. She felt like crying but she knew she couldn't. For the sake of her mom, she couldn't. Instead she sat outside on the balcony by herself, waiting for the arrival of her parents. She remembered being out here the night of the shower. Jace wasn't supposed to be coming, a lot like tonight. So when Clary saw him, her heart began to race and nothing mattered in the world. Now it was a different story. She didn't know if she wanted to feel that way again. Maybe everyone was right. They don't belong together…

"Clary." She looked up to see Simon standing behind her with a hand held out. He looked at her with empathy. "Come on, Clare-bear. Time to welcome the new couple."

She took one more look at the stars before turning to take Simon's hand. He guided her to the dance floor where Jocelyn and Luke had started slow dancing. Simon let go of her hand and kissed her on the head. He left to go dance with Isabelle. Clary looked around to find everyone dancing with someone they loved or had come with to the wedding.

Clary felt the tears coming. She turned to run when someone grabbed her hand. "Jace."

He smiled a sincere smile. He could tell she was about to cry. "Want to dance?"

She nodded and he guided her to the middle of the dance floor. _No Surprise_ by Daughtry had started playing. "So where have you been?"

He shrugged. "Around, Alec was trying to talk to me."

"Trying?"

"I kind of ignored him."

She smiled. "And why's that?"

"I wanted to find you," he said as they spun around and around. "Sorry I didn't come and find you sooner."

"Yeah, me too."

He looked down at her. "Clary, are you okay?"

She put her head against his chest. She felt a tear run down her cheek. She had to tell him. "Yeah, I'm just thinking."

He stopped moving and forced her to look up at him. "You're crying," he observed as he whipped away her tears.

She took a deep breath. "We need to talk."

Clary grabbed his hand and led him outside to the balcony. She felt like it was the wedding shower all over again. As she passed Simon and Isabelle, they both gave an encouraging smile and mouthed good luck to her. She gave them a fake smile and opened the doors to the balcony.

"Is it just me," Jace asked, "or have we been through this before?"

"I've always liked that song," she said, ignoring his comment. "It was my favorite when I was little."

"It's a good song," he said as he leaned against the stone wall watching her. "Are you going to tell me why we're out here?"

"I just wanted to come out here to look up at the stars with you. It's rare," she said looking up at the sky, holding her necklace in her hands. "To see the stars in New York with all the pollution. All you see now is darkness and it's depressing. It makes the good look evil and the evil even more evil."

"Yeah," he said in a wary tone. "I guess it does."

She turned and looked at him with tears clear in her eyes. "You love me, don't you?"

"Of course I love you," he said. He pushed off the wall and hugged her. "Where is all this coming from?"

She shrugged. "Just have a lot on my mind."

"No," he said. "There is something, Clary. You know you can talk to me, right?"

Clary nodded and walked away from him. "Did you know that every song that was ever written had a message hidden within it? I always knew there was but I never thought any of them applied to me. No Surprise has a message."

Jace stayed silent as he stared at her.

"'It's no surprise I won't be here tomorrow. I can't believe that I've stayed till today.' It's a love story gone terribly wrong, Jace." Clary looked up once again at the almost bare sky. She hated doing this; she didn't want to be the one to tell him. It was so hard. And her next sentence was going to kill her. "Kind of like ours."

"That's not fair, I love you and nothing is wrong. We've always been fine, Clary," Jace grabbed her and looked into her eyes with pain in his own. "We just need to patch up the holes."

She said nothing and just let tears fall. He let go of her and walked to the stone fence on the balcony, his back towards her. "What is it with everyone? Isabelle won't look at me, Alec is on edge, and now you won't talk to me. What are they hiding from me?" He turned and looked at her. "What are you hiding?"

"This is my last night in New York," she said in a whisper.

"What?"

"I'm leaving in a few hours with Isabelle."

He looked at her. "This is because of me, isn't it?"

"No, it's not because of you, Jace." She ran up to him and tried calming him down but he pushed her away. "Jace—"

"Whose idea was this?"

"No ones, it kind of just happened." She wasn't going to rat on Alec. He would be stuck with him for the year.

"This sort of thing doesn't just happen, Clary!"

"No it doesn't but it's not my fault."

He was silent as he slid down to the ground looking towards the double doors leading back into the party. "I never said it was. Where are you going?"

She sat next to him. "London."

"How long?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Clary, I need to know."

She took a deep breath. "A year."

"I wont let you leave."

She put her head on his shoulder and let tears fall. "You don't have a choice, Jace. Neither do I."

"That's the sad part, isn't it," he asked. "We're completely invisible to the human kind, yet we still get treated like them. One of these days we're going to get out of here, Clary. One of these days, we're going to run and not listen to anyone."

Clary smiled at that. "I'd like that."

Jace looked over at her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "It's a deal." He stood up and held out a hand for her. "Let's make these moments last."

They walked back. One of These Days started playing as they danced the night away.

Today

Is there anybody listening?

Is there anybody left to hear me say

O.k... I'm doing this thing

Your way...

What if I wait around for forever?

Would it come back around here for me?

Or would I waste whatever's left of this life

Wishing for things I think I need?

'Cause I still believe

There's a heaven waiting there for me

And I know someday

I will find it, and you will find me on my way

If not today

Maybe

One of these days...

Today

Is it time to rise above this?

Is it time to move beyond the choice I made

And say, I can love this

Someday...

What if I wait around for forever

Holding onto the hope

that there's something more for me

Would I waste whatever's left of this life

Living for things I think I need?

But I still believe

There's a heaven waiting there for me

And I know someday

I will find it, and you will find me on my way

If not today

One of these days...

What did I ever do

To make you make my life so complicated?

I hate it

I wish you wouldn't do those things you do

So give me what belongs to me

And spare me all the sympathy you use

To hold me down

And keep me tied

One day you'll see me rise...

'Cause I still believe

There's a heaven waiting there for me

And I know someday

I will find it, and you will find me on my way

If not today

Maybe

One of these days...

**THATS IT FOR NOW! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. MAKE SURE TO REVIEW**

**~TILIGER**


End file.
